godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Mojingah
|image =GW_Mojingah_ep17.png |caption =Mojingah in Diamond Eye |name =Mojingah |species =Cyclopean Bovine Zensei Majin |nicknames =Mojinger, Mojingar, Moujingah, Mozinger |height =?? meters |length =None |weight =?? kg |forms =Nishida, Killer Hawk, Maddo, Mojingah |controlled =King Cobra |relationships =King Cobra |allies =King Cobra, Princess Cobra, Cow People, Horse People, Hitodetsubo, Kerarin, Wareatama, Kero Cat, Gerarachin, Satan Bat, Onikabuton |enemies =Diamond Eye |firstappearance =''Warrior of Light Diamond Eye'' Episode 1: My Name is Diamond Eye |roar =None. }} Mojingah is a cyclopean, bovine created by that first appeared in episode 1 of the 1973 tokusatsu television program, Warrior of Light Diamond Eye, episode being titled My Name is Diamond Eye. Appearance Mojingah is a one-eyed bull-like creature, similar to that of a minotaur, he has dark green and brown skin and wears a loincloth. Personality Mojingah, is very clumsy and barbaric, but determined to complete the missions that he is assigned to. During battle, he often changes from cowardly to having a strong zeal to destroy his foes. History ''Warrior of Light Diamond Eye My Name is Diamond Eye '']]The first human to bear the Mojingah name was a man serving King Cobra under the name '''Nishida' . Nishida was involved in a jewel heist along side King Cobra and Kero Cat, during which Rai Kotaru had been held captive. However suddenly, one of the stolen diamonds flew into the air and burst into a bright flash, releasing a supernatural being named Diamond Eye. After announcing his presence, the hero began to attack many of the thugs present. In the midst of their battle, Diamond Eye and the remaining underlings of King Cobra escaped to a nearby field, wherein Diamond Eye began to fire off his Inner Soul Illumination Beam which transformed the men into their true forms, revealing a large group of Cow and Horse People. One of the men present happened to be Nishida, who was inevitably caught in Diamond Eye's fire, and was reverted into Mojingah, as well as King Cobra who was also caught in the rays. After all of the horse and cow themed combatants were slain, Diamond Eye had a short fight with King Cobra, before he retreated after being shot with the Stick Ray. A still disguised Kero Cat was seen retreating with him in the scene. Afterwards, Mojingah tried to take on Diamond Eye, but was no match as he was quickly destroyed with the Royal Punch. ''Mojingah's Great Counterattack '']]Mojingah was reincarnated and took the form of a priest of the name '''Killer Hawk' and was sent out not only to assassinate Rai Kotaru, but also to kill Diamond Eye as well. Killer Hawk's first attempt to assassinate Rai was unsuccessful, as he tried to shoot Rai and missed as he ran off. Afterwards, Killer Hawk sent out to kidnap a child in order to lure Diamond Eye, who is summoned by Rai to save the child. Killer Hawk tied the child up in chains and left him in a tunnel. Once Diamond Eye arrived, two large doors closed on each end of the tunnel and Mojingah revealed his true form. Since Diamond Eye cannot function properly when light is absent, he was no match for Mojingah who trapped Diamond Eye with the Cursed Ring. Mojingah then teleported away and transformed back into Killer Hawk for a second attempt at killing Rai and two other men. This second attempt was almost successful, as Rai was shot when failing to summon Diamond Eye. Back in the tunnel, the child began to cry and the glint off his tears was just enough light to help Diamond Eye escape and save Rai. Once Diamond Eye arrived, he fired his Inner-Soul Illumination Beam at Mojingah, revealing his true form. After a short fight, Mojingah yet again trapped Diamond Eye in the Cursed Ring and it was up to the child and the two other men to use the Diamond Stick to free Diamond Eye. Mojingah chased everyone who grabbed the Diamond Stick and they frequently switched, but eventually Mojingah tired out and Diamond Eye was set free. Mojingah was then destroyed with the Royal Punch. ''Kero Cat's Great Game '']]Mojingah was reincarnated as a man named '''Maddo' who was sent by Kero Cat to infect a large group of people with Human Condition, to lead a huge army of Horse and Cow People. Eventually, Rai caught on and chased the army, leading him into getting ambushed and brutally beaten by Maddo, and so he summoned Diamond Eye. Diamond Eye used his Spirit Cleansing Ray to free the people from Human Condition to and used his Inner-Soul Illumination Beam, revealing Mojingah's true form. After a short fight, Mojingah was quickly tired out, but only temporarily defeated. Rai escaped across a mountain, only to be ambushed by Princess Cobra and Kero Cat, with Onikabuton also being present within the area. Rai summoned Diamond Eye once more, and the trio retreated. Just afterwards, an injured Mojingah teleported in and fought Diamond Eye for a short while. Mojingah was finally destroyed by Diamond Eye's Royal Punch. Abilities Nishida Mojingah's first disguise was a man named Nishida. Teleportation Mojingah is capable of quick teleportation. Quarterstaff The first Mojingah wielded a short, metallic quarterstaff. Killer Hawk Mojingah's second disguise was a priest named Killer Hawk, who was armed with a silenced pistol. Cursed Ring The second Mojingah had a nose ring that he was able to take off and enlarge. He could throw the enlarged ring around his enemies and they would be stuck without being able to escape. This attack was dubbed as the "Cursed Ring". Katana Mojingah often wields a long katana. Maddo Mojingah's third disguise was a man named Maddo who was armed with a dagger. Explosive Horns The third Mojingah could pull off and throw his horns and they will explode upon impact. The horns also immediately regenerate. Trivia *The first Mojingah was completely speechless, not even saying the Zensei Majin's phrase upon being revealed, "Baretaka". Gallery Category:Toho Category:Toho Company Ltd.: Kaiju Category:Showa series Category:Showa era: Kaiju Category:Monsters Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Television Monsters Category:Villain Monsters Category:Diamond Eye Kaiju